


You're All I Want For Christmas

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: Wentworth is having a Secret Santa party for all the officers, and Joan and Vera happen to both be each other's Secret Santa...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A FreakyTits Christmas! Just wanted to let readers know that I haven't proofread this as thoroughly because I'm very tired from work and Christmas shopping lol. So I'll check through it over the next few days. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

**Christmas Eve Night...**

 

Vera placed her present onto the table. This was a holiday event she often dreaded every year: Secret Santa. She knew she didn't have to participate but there were some years she felt almost obliged to. As if not doing so meant that she was a Grinch or Scrooge.  _Bah humbug!_

At one time when she was younger she enjoyed Christmas, until her mother had to ruin it almost every year. Vera frowned as she thought of all the times her mother hurt her. She wasn't looking forward to spending Christmas alone with her. But it wasn't any different than every other year. Vera would make dinner, often criticized by her mother for being overcooked or undercooked, or never the right seasoning. And just when she thought she'd found something nice for her, her mother would give her a backhanded compliment.

Her phone vibrated against her leg and she looked down to see her mum calling her. She was about to answer it, and then a hand reached out and took it from her. It took her a few seconds to even register what just happened as she turned her head to see the Governor standing behind her.

Raising her elegant brow, there was a stern look on the taller woman's face. Vera gulped, feeling her ears get hot from embarrassment. “D-did I do something wrong, Governor?”

Joan pursed her lips as she slid Vera's phone into her pocket. “Vera, do you remember when I told you a few months ago that you needed to take time off for yourself?”

“Y-yes...”

“Well, that includes while you're at a party. Your mother needn't ruin your time,” she said smoothly.

“But if something--”

Joan lifted her hand. “Every time I see you here, you're always worried about what will happen at home. This is a time for you to enjoy yourself. You will get your phone at the end of the night, and if there is a real emergency I will let you know, understand?”

Normally Vera would be irritated by such a demand, but she was a little too shocked to do anything else than to just nod and smile nervously.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Joan's face as she winked at her. “Good.”

She was a little surprised to see that Joan was dressed in black pants and a navy blue blouse. Vera wasn't used to seeing her hair down, but she liked it. It looked soft... so soft that she wanted to run her fingers through it. She never wanted to run her fingers through Flech's hair...

Joan turned as she walked towards the table at the end of the room, gently and carefully setting down a small present. Vera was Joan's Secret Santa, which was something that she was both excited and terrified about. Trying to find the right gift for her mentor was incredibly difficult at first, but eventually she was able to figure out what she could get for her. She was pretty sure Joan would like it... at least she hoped so.

She wondered which person Joan was assigned, trying to imagine the calm and collected Governor shopping for the right gift. Vera had silly thoughts of thinking of Joan getting easily irritated going through a shop, and barking orders at the employees to make sure she found the perfect gift. But Joan wouldn't shop in the same way she ran the prison, would she? Vera smirked as she imagined this, starting to giggle quietly.

Joan caught her eye, wrinkling her brow as she stared at her. Vera composed herself, unsure of why she felt a need to still maintain a professional facade at a Christmas party. Perhaps because Joan was rather intimidating.

_She did take your cell phone..._

Vera observed Linda and Fletch talking and smiling. Linda had gotten his gift, and Will handed a gift to another officer. Joan sat at a table alone as she drank a glass of wine, turning away from Vera now as she looked at her watch.

Looking down at her wrist, Vera frowned when she remembered her watch broke during a riot. It was the one nice gift her mother gave to her a few year ago, and while she often hated her, she still felt a twinge of sadness. Sentimentality was a bastard...

There were two presents now left on the table, and her eyes widened as Joan walked in her direction. She gave Vera a shy smile as she handed her a gift. “I hope you like it. This is the first time I've participated in a Secret Santa gift exchange in a long time. I was dreading it until I pulled your name.”

Vera blushed, grabbing Joan's gift as her hands shook slightly, feeling so nervous now that she had to give Joan her gift. “I, um, I'm your Secret Santa too. It's not much, but I hope you like it as well. I'm really not good at buying gifts,” she stammered.

Joan's eyes softened. “Well, it's the thought that counts, Vera. And you're my trusted Deputy, so I'm sure you found something that would appeal to my tastes,” she said quietly, her voice even lower now.

Vera smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed as Joan stood in front of her. “Did you want to--?”

“Should we open it here?” Joan asked.

“Uh... did you want to leave?”

Joan smirked. “No, I meant to ask if you'd like to join me at the table I'm at. However, I'm perfectly fine with going home if you'd like to join me after. That is if you're not doing anything with your mother tonight.”

Her mum would be waiting for her to get home, and she didn't want to disappoint her, but she also didn't want to disappoint Joan either.

The taller woman shook her head. “It's fine if you can't make it tonight, Vera.”

Joan's words sounded kind and understanding, but there was something in her eyes that looked a little disappointed. Vera didn't want that at all, and knew that Joan didn't have any family around her.

_Mum hasn't always been nice to me... fuck it._

“Oh, I can make it, Joan. We can leave now if you'd like...”

Joan's smile grew wider, and if Vera didn't know better, she could have sworn there was a bit of a mischievous glint in her eye.

“It's customary to open our gifts here,” Joan said, placing something on Vera's head. “However... I do prefer if others didn't see. Now be a good little elf and meet me at my place.”

Vera chuckled lightly, looking down at her gift as she heard the tinker of the bell for the elf hat on her head. She looked so silly in it, but Joan had such an amused look on her face that she kept it on. “You want me to meet you? Are you sure?” She could feel the guilt creeping in about her mother and she tried to push it away.

Joan brushed a soft wave of hair behind her ear, making Vera hold her breath. “Yes, I'm sure. Are you thinking of your mother? Don't feel guilty. Blood may be thicker than water, but it doesn't mean we're obligated.” She pulled Vera's phone out of her pocket. “I have more wine at home. Please join me.”

“Okay, I'll be there.” Vera said, smiling more now at the thought of spending Christmas Eve with Joan. This was one of the most exciting, confusing, and scary experiences she'd had during the holidays. Every year was so boring in comparison.

Joan nodded and placed Vera's phone into her hand, brushing her fingertips across hers. It made Vera shiver and tingle in a way she hadn't felt since she first developed a crush on Fletch.

Joan leaned down, her breath warm against her ear. “See you soon,” she whispered, smiling now as she left the building. Vera couldn't help but stare at her shapely figure, and wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

_Oh, my God..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people enjoyed the first chapter of that! I'll continue it in the next chapter hopefully by Christmas or the day after, depending on how much time I have between work and the holiday. Either way, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Vera stood nervously on Joan's doorstep while she held her gift. As she softly knocked on the door, she wondered what was going through her head earlier when she had imagined kissing Joan. Even during the drive over, she kept thinking of her full lips. Of all the women to be attracted to, it had to be Joan.

“Vera, please come in and make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Um... water would be fine.”

“I also have vodka and some Shiraz.”

Vera didn't care for Shiraz, but she thought maybe she could use some tonight. “Sure, I'd love a glass of Shiraz.”

Joan poured two glasses for them, a small curl to her lips as she did so. Vera looked around her living room, seeing no Christmas decorations. There wasn't even a wreath on the door. At least they had that in common since she didn't decorate much at all.

Joan handed her the glass of wine as she sat next to her on the couch, watching Vera over the rim of the glass as she took a sip.

“How does it taste?”

“Very good.” Vera lied; it was average but she wanted to impress the older woman.

“Did your mother give you a hard time tonight?” She asked softly.

“I, uh, actually haven't told her yet.”

Joan raised both eyebrows. “I see. Would she have a problem with you here?”

Vera scoffed. “She always seems to have some problem with everything I do.”

“Hmm... that's a pity. You seem to do very well for yourself. Maybe she's just jealous because of the time we've spent together.”

Vera blushed a little, thinking of all the debriefings they'd had in the last few months. “Maybe...”

Joan handed her a present. “Why don't we exchange gifts now?”

“Oh, yes! Here you go.”

Joan smiled as she opened hers, looking at the soft slippers. “How did you know I needed new ones?”

“You mentioned something about it recently. Do you like them?”

“Yes, they're very comfortable,” she said as she slipped them onto her feet. “Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you to remember that. Not everyone would pay attention to such a personal detail...”

Vera smiled. “I usually try to, Gov—I mean, Joan.”

Joan crossed her legs, taking another drink of wine as she watched Vera. “Aren't you going to open yours?”

Vera couldn't help but stare at the way Joan drank from the wine glass, licking the rim delicately after. It was... oddly erotic. “What?”

Joan lifted her brow. “I asked if you'd like to open your gift, Vera.”

“Oh! Yes,” she giggled, feeling a little embarrassed. “Um, may I ask you a question?”

“That depends on what it is...”

Vera stared at her, unsure whether or not this would be something silly to bring up, but she was curious why Joan wanted her to open their gifts in private.

“Okay... why did you want us to open our gifts in private?”

“I'm not one for large gatherings, and I prefer spending more time in private. I don't like others to see me opening a gift, and especially not have them wonder why I gave a particular gift to someone else.”

“That makes sense.”

“Why do you ask? Were you expecting some other reason?” She asked, a small smile forming across her lips.

“Another r-reason? What do you mean?”

“Were you hoping I'd give you something that you can... use privately at home? Or something special that you'd wear?”

Vera blushed furiously, her cheeks burning now. “I-I-I wasn't sure—I mean, no! No, I wasn't expecting anything like that,” she stammered.

“I didn't get you anything like _that_ , Vera. Your mind goes to some dirty places. What I got you is a bit more practical.”

Vera nodded, so embarrassed that she kept telling herself to calm down so her face wouldn't feel so hot. Opening her gift now, she smiled at the beautiful watch. “I was just thinking of getting one.”

“Yes, your watch before that was damaged during the riot so I thought you could use another one.”

“Thank you, Joan,” Vera said as she slipped it onto her wrist.

“You're welcome.”

Vera smiled, looking at the face of the watch, the time now 9pm. “I guess I should get going. Mum will be wondering where I am,” she said as she stood up, but then she felt Joan's hand gently grasp her wrist.

“Stay... just a little bit longer.”

Joan's palm was warm, and Vera slowly sat back down. “Okay, I will.”

Joan's fingertips gently stroked the inside of her wrist, and Vera sighed deeply at the pleasurable feeling on her sensitive skin. “Joan...”

“Vera, I've been thinking about you a lot... and I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I've tried to do so, but it's hard while we work together.”

Vera's heart pounded as Joan leaned over and stared into her eyes. “The slippers were lovely, and I thank you for them, but what I really want for Christmas is you.”

Vera closed her eyes as Joan's lips descended on hers. They were much softer than any man she had kissed. Joan's tongue gently licked hers, seeking entrance and Vera opened her mouth a little bit wider, moaning softly while Joan kissed her more deeply.

Joan nipped her lip, sucking on it gently and Vera never knew she could become this aroused from a kiss. Joan was now leaning over her and Vera laid onto her back. Joan smiled into the kiss, pressing her body between Vera's legs, kissing her neck now. Soft open mouth kisses pressed against her skin, making her arch her body, her legs spreading wider as she wrapped her arms around Joan.

Instinctively she rocked her hips against her, making Joan pant against her neck, now grinding against her. “Vera, I've wanted you since that first day I saw you. I knew we'd be like this... it was only a matter of time.”

Vera wasn't sure what that meant, but didn't care as she lifted her hips against hers, running her fingers through her hair. “I've never been with a woman before...”

Joan sucked her neck, moving up to her ear and kissing it. “That's all right,” she whispered. Joan caressed her skin under her shirt, feeling Vera's breasts under it. “May I take this off?”

Vera nodded, taking it off quickly as Joan pressed her face between her breasts. Pulling back the bra cups, she held Vera up as she kissed around her nipple, sucking on it and biting gently. Vera gasped, shivering when Joan took off her bra, her hot mouth sucking even harder now.

“Oh, Joan,” she whimpered, the older woman moving to the other breast and giving it the same treatment.

Vera was startled as she heard her phone ring. Joan gently lowered her, kissing her again. “Ignore it.”

“But my mum...”

“If you end up answering your phone, I'm going to tell her that I'm fucking her daughter. Do you want that?”

Vera moaned, feeling Joan's hand unzip her jeans and slide inside her underwear. Her fingertips stroked her soft wet lips, and she shook her head.

“No, don't do that. I-I-I need to...”

Joan stroked her, and Vera reached up to squeeze her full breast, making Joan sigh softly in pleasure. “You don't need to answer.”

“But--”

Joan grabbed the phone and pressed the power button and dropped it onto the floor. “Your mother isn't interrupting us anymore.”

A part of Vera wanted to protest, but the other part that kept shivering from Joan's touch across her clit really didn't care.

“I want to touch you too... please,” she whispered against Joan's lips, kissing her.

Joan breathed deeply, kissing her hard as she took off her own top and bra, and Vera felt Joan's soft breasts and skin touch hers. Vera shivered despite the pleasurable warmth of her body, her hips moving against Joan's palm. The softness of Joan's hair covered her breast, tickling the sensitive skin as her lips moved over her breasts. Moving back up again, Joan took her hand and placed it against her stomach, slowly moving her hand down until she felt her wetness. Joan's eyes never left hers as she let Vera touch her. Vera breathed against her lips, watching Joan's face as she responded to her touch. Half lidded dark eyes stared into soft blue, darkened by arousal.

“What do I do?”

Joan smiled sensually, gently moving Vera's fingers. “I'll show you. Touch me here...”

Vera stroked her, feeling Joan press her fingers more firmly against her, and moaned as her fingertips slipped inside.

“More,” Joan panted, circling her hips now while Vera sank her fingers fully inside her. “Use three...”

“Three?”

“Yes! I need to be filled,” she rasped, squeezing tightly around the three fingers inside her. Vera moaned against the velvety heat, slowly thrusting her fingers in and out. Joan dropped her face against her neck, sucking hard on the skin now as she rocked against her hand. This was so different than what she ever experienced. Joan took pleasure from her, and it was not in a way where she felt used like with Fletch, but where she felt desired and dare she say it: powerful. There was a power in making the formidable Governor arch and moan in her arms. Inside the walls of Wentworth, Joan was in control, cold, detached, and very rarely raised her voice.

It was completely different to the woman she had in her arms now, who was rocking her hips strongly and grinding on her fingers. Vera decided to gently circle her clit, loving the reaction that she caused as Joan's body trembled.

“Yes... a little faster,” Joan panted. Vera circled her clit with her thumb as Joan rode her fingers, seeing her expression of pleasure. Vera was so turned on now that she raised up a little and took Joan's hard nipple in her mouth, sucking on it. Joan bit her lip, holding Vera's head to her breast as she shook and trembled, moaning now as she climaxed in her arms. She could feel her tightening around her fingers, her breaths soft and low against her ear.

Joan pulled back slightly, looking a little surprised as she breathed heavily. Vera stroked her, making Joan twitch and she gave a small smile, kissing Vera now as she gently removed her fingers.

“Are you okay?” Vera asked quietly, a little embarrassed now that it was over.

Joan's thumb stroked her cheek. “Yes, I am. Are you?”

Vera was still very wet, but didn't know how to voice her need. “I-I'm fine... it was very, very nice.”

Joan smiled. “Very nice?” She leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “Would it be even better if I licked your pussy right now, hmm? Would you like that?” She said, now kissing her ear and sucking on her earlobe.

Vera shivered and moaned as she nodded. “Yes, I would... please.”

Joan kissed her again, her tongue exploring her mouth as she kissed down her body, yanking off her jeans. Joan kissed her underwear, licking it gently and making Vera sigh. “You have such a beautiful body, Vera.”

Vera blushed, feeling a bit exposed since she was almost fully naked. Joan stroked her through the wet patch of her underwear, and Vera lifted her hips. Joan's fingers slid under the waistband and slid them off, kissing her inner thighs.

Joan's full lips peppered her thighs with kisses, now spreading them open as she placed a tender kiss on her inner thigh and sucked on it. Vera closed her eyes, her hands stroking through Joan's hair. Warm hands caressed her thighs and hips, moaning when Joan kissed her wet lips, licking slowly along her sensitive folds. The at times harsh and cruel words said by the Governor at Wentworth was a stark contrast compared to now as her mouth softly kissed, caressed, and sucked.

“Spread your legs wider.”

Vera obeyed, moaning deeply as she squeezed around the tongue inside her, beginning to rock her hips now. Fingernails raked her skin, and she whimpered when Joan circled her hips with her arms and held her tightly to her mouth, licking more firmly now along her clit. She jerked slightly, sliding her hand down across her breast and squeezing before she stroked Joan's hair again while she rocked and rolled her hips faster. Joan's fingers pressed against her, and she moaned when she took two of them inside, trembling as she curled her fingers.

“Ohhh,” she moaned, arching her back while Joan kept stroking and thrusting inside her, slow and deeply, and Vera knew she was close now.

“Yes, squeeze my fingers. Are you going to come in my mouth?” Joan asked, licking her clit now as she thrust her fingers a little faster.

“Joan,” she panted, rocking her hips faster and the older woman now began pumping her fingers faster and licking her clit. She was so close now, and then Joan wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, her tongue licking across her clit at the same time. Vera cried out and shook as she came, coming completely undone.

Joan kissed her sensitive flesh gently, making Vera jump a little. Joan let out a sound of amusement as she kissed her again, licking gently. “Don't... I'm too sensitive,” she whimpered.

Joan kissed her softer this time, resting her head against her thigh. “Next time, I won't let you off the hook so easily.”

“Next time?”

Joan had an unsure look on her face, sitting up now next to her on the couch. “I'm sorry, I just assumed that--”

Vera leaned forward and kissed her, a long tender kiss before she pulled back. “Don't be sorry. I want to do this again too. Whatever this is...” She said, giggling a little nervously.

Joan pulled her close as they laid on the couch. “Okay then we'll do this again, but I would much prefer this be in a bed. I'm not getting any younger, and my living room... well, let's just say I don't like to make much of a mess.”

Vera smiled, thinking that was the exact opposite of what happened. “Bed it is then...” Looking at the time, she sighed. “I guess I should go. Mum will be expecting me.”

Joan held her close, kissing her again. “Stay the night.”

“You want me to stay the night with you? But it's Christmas tomorrow and--”

“I told you that you're all I want for Christmas. You aren't going to disappoinT me, are you?”

Joan had a mischievous look in her eye, caressing Vera's shoulder and collarbone with her fingertips. “You need to let me call Mum then.”

“Tell her you're working an extra shift.”

Vera supposed she could say that since she did them all the time. The holiday wouldn't make any difference.

She called her mum, listening to her annoying voice as she told her she had to work later and wouldn't be back until much later in the day. Joan smiled, pulling her back to her bedroom and kissing her, and Vera thought this was the best Christmas present she ever received.

 

* * *

 

Joan laid awake as stroked Vera's arms, watching over her as she slept. Vera's phone lit up, and she narrowed her eyes, seeing a nasty text message from Rita. She smiled as she began to type out a message.

_Mrs. Bennett, this is Joan Ferguson. We've met before. I'll be with your daughter all night and day tomorrow. Do not call or text her until she arrives home, or I will make a visit to your house in the future and trust me, you won't like it. Now that we have that settled, Merry Christmas to you and Happy New Year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the fic! I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it, and that you all had a very nice holiday. Wishing you a happy and healthy 2019! :)
> 
> Feel free to follow/message me on twitter as @MsYukari or on tumblr as msyukari. :)


End file.
